their undying love
by wilkinson's girl
Summary: draco and hermione are in their sixth year each has traumas to overcome does draco confront hermiones lost and love or will he run,R for later on DMHG, HPOC, RWOC are all pairings
1. the meeting in london

Disclaimer I owe none of this for those who are curious or concern about it.

A/N: Readers I know my spelling is horrible but if you could just read the story and ignore it it'd do wonders for me I'm not begging but plez review oh and for any who are wondering I like scrawny guys just so yall know

Draco's love for the lonely dragoness

Chapter 1 The meeting in London

It all started the summer before sixth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Draco was in was in wizard London with his mother Narcissa shopping for new robes for the ball (death eaters ball being held at their house so he who must not be named can initiate new death eaters) . Draco wanted to go home to finish his summer homework when he was walking away from his mother he ran straight into Hermione Granger only she wasn't what he remember her as. Draco fell into a stream of wanting her then she spoke and everything was different

" Draco Malfoy I thought you didn't go for 'mudbloods' what happen to the Slytherin prince who only dated whores and such?" Hermione spoke such harsh words but true words to Draco that it shocked her more then him.

" I guess I thought you were pureblood because for you to be mudblood you look so perfect and pure but since its you I take it all back after all isn't weasel and potty like your boyfriends you perfect little princess"

"Draco you snake you wouldn't know perfect if it bit you in the ass you sorry ass…" Hermione got cut off from me acting on instinct and I kissed her so pureful and full of heart oh why was she in a different house then me why.

The kiss ended then hermione looked up at me and asked me why her and all I could say was " Granger look I like you a lot so will you please look at me as a person and not a Slytherin who supposedly hates you cause I don't your beautiful in you blue tank top and low rise jeans with the perfect amber brown eyes that I have ever seen and your long brown hair is to die for so will you please go out with me because I just can't stand it if you were to go out with any one other then me please"

Hermione thought about it for a while the said " Of course I'll go out with you ,your hansom and as it turns out nice and sweet I'd love to"

"Hermione I know that us being in different houses will make this relationship tough so I'll never talk to Parkinson if you don't talk to Potter and Weasley it's the only thing I ask of you as of you being my girlfriend so will you consider it?"

At first Hermione was skeptical but then she agreed only because she hated Pansy Parkinson so she said sure and then kindly asked " Draco honey may I at least owl Harry and Ron to tell them that I can no longer to them because of our new found relationship?"

"Sure but make it quick I need to talk to you about our parents and this relationship my love." Draco was so pure his ice sky blue eyes had sympathy and concern and his perfect scrawny body was shaky so I said "Sure anything you say darling and I'll be there in a few moments ok" and with that Draco was go and Hermione was left alone with his owl to send to Harry and Ron but couldn't do it but with only hate in her letters. She wrote to Harry and her letter went like this: _Harry, hi its hermione and I've got to tell you this its important an don't get mad but I can no longer talk to you or Ron because of my new boyfriend you know him well I love you good bye hermione if you could tell Ron it would do me great pleasure so bye Harry and Ron love you lots hermione. _Then she sent Drake's owl to Harry who turned out to be at Ron's when she went to drake he told her that Parkinson refused to not talk to him anymore so life became worse with that little situation and both were lost even more. That night Hermione stayed at the Malfoy Manor with Draco and his parents and the siblings that no one knew he had. Diner went smoothly started off with drake's father talking about how his son was too good to date mudbloods like hermione but then her went off and performed the unforgettable curses on her but Draco stepped in and took the rest for Hermione then she told him about the owl she received from her real mother and father who happen to be the most powerful death eaters in France and that they were also pureblood and everyone including Draco looked at her surprised then she said her family also started up the Beaumont school of witchcraft and wizardry in France. Everything was going well then Draco had said the worse thing imaginable to Hermione " love I hate to do this but I think its time for us to end our relationship since your identity has come out to the world along with our relationship which love stop crying which is suppose to be secret until school but isn't now is it I am truly sorry for everything." then he passionility kissed her and walked off. Right then Hermione's heart sank and everything she ever knew changed from finding and losing the love of her life to her house in Hogwarts even her friends everything was going wrong now.


	2. the start of school and the truth comes ...

Chapter two: start of school and truth comes out

Disclaimer I own nothing JK Rowling owns it all

A/N for those wonder Vash22 the ending of chapter one actually should be the beginning on chapter two due to reasons unknown it didn't work out so I promise it'll start making since soon if not e-mail me and I'll explain

As Hermione entered Hogwarts she saw Draco and her heart sank due to their last encounter and due to her surprise her real parents were there to see her get moved houses since she was no longer Gryffindor and not quite Slytherin either. Her parents were Leonardo and Jen DeBeor were watching as she talked to the enemies (aka Harry and Ron) and the sorting of the first year students she looked oblivious to the fact that they were there as did Pansy Parkinson who just found out she was adopted and her real parents were Sarah and Lee Crawford, Irish blood and for that matter also half-blood, so she was depressed about having to change houses just like Hermione was.

And so the year began Harry noticed that Hermione was sadden so he and Ron made their way to her and all she could say was " if this were normal circumstances I'll gladly talk but since it isn't go away because I don't want to tell you guys about me and Draco going out for you to freak calm down Ron or else anywaz this is what I was going to tell you and the fact that my real parents are here like I am suppose to be glad to see them but I'm not and I also just found out that I have to change houses too so plez leave me alone" and Ron and Harry looked at me as though they seen a ghost and freaked out then went to Slytherin table to talk to Draco who was going through the same thing with Pansy only it was majority different it went like this " Draco could we plez snog once since this is my last time to be your special friend I found out that I am adopted and I have to change houses plez and I won't bother you again?" Draco stunned looked at her and said sure then gave his infamous smirk and went towards Harry and Ron "Look I know she told you about us but so you know none of it was meant to be like this but I like her and I don't know if she told you but here is the deal we went out and while she was at my house having dinner with my family the truth came out and we broke up due to school matters and she spent the rest of summer at my manor because she couldn't go elsewhere now plez move so I can talk to her and explain some things that I didn't have a chance to do during summer." With that Draco was gone and at the Gryffindor table standing over Hermione then began " Love may I talk to you alone away from these ingrates its important and you deserve to know the truth"

"Draco that's a nice offer but unless its necessary we have nothing to say to each other so if you could leave from here it'd be nice" she done the worse thing ever right there but draco stayed and said " Look I know you don't expect much from me but I do understand what your going through because my friend Pansy is going though it also but so you know the truth I can't snog her because I think or actually I know that I'm in love with you as you stayed at the Malfoy Manor I noticed that you took in deep consideration over all that I felt about my father ,mother and sisters but I never meant to hurt you its just that now that everyone will know I didn't know what to do so I broke up with you thinking you'd dumped me for Blaise so I couldn't live with myself if that happened" Draco finshed and Hermione shocked him and kissed him then said " I'll never leave you because I love you to" so she left to the perfects common room but got stopped by her parents and Professor Dumbledore and he said she and Pansy need to come with him to his office so that they can get resorted so they followed

Once there they standed and waited to get resorted but while waiting the truth came out from both that they lived with their adopted parents and that one (hermione) was pureblood and the other (Pansy) was half-blood so they were getting along then Dumbledore came out from the back of his office with the sorting hat in his hands and hermione was the first to go and it was like first year all over again   
'ah I see the brightest of the bright actually wants to change houses but were to put you that tis the question' the hat spoke the hermione made the mistake of thinking about draco and next thing she new she was now a slytherin, then went Pansy and she heard the hat say this little remark ' what have we got here a slytherin princess wanting to be Gryffindor so why would she do that tis there a guy' she stopped thinking then screwed up by thinking of ron and just like hermione she got put in that house so they just switched houses and they were still perfects so they were happy but also sad about everything so they just left to the dormitory and switched rooms and that was that.

A/N: readers hey I know this is a short chappie but it has a lot of info if you could help me out it'd be great so thax yall


	3. problems arise being a new slytherin

Chapter three Problems arise being the new Slytherin

Disclaimer I own nothing JK Rowling owns it all

As the first day of classes started in Professor Snape's double potions class Slytherin and Gryffindor everyone was amazed to see Pansy and Hermione have changed house more so on Harry ,Ron, Draco, and Blaise but not as much as Snape himself was surprised. Harry made his way over to Hermione who was trying to convince Draco that this isn't what she wanted but that she wanted them to be together in a relationship

" Love I told you now that your identity is out I am not sure if that's possible by any means necessrairy don't you remember or understand that please do consider where you have now placed me in this unnecessary matter and what about Potter and Weasel don't they know of this unfortunate matter or our surprise relationship?"

"Draco if you could just give me five minutes in the dormitory after class everything you need to know will come out and then you can dumped me like the plague plez its all that I ask of you"

" Now that Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. _Granger _have finished their conversation do you mind telling everyone why you two are at all close to each other and this is why I have decided to dismiss everyone due to both of you."

" Sir I know you'll find that this is hard to say but we have become close during the summer then an unfortunate matter had occur and broke us up so now we're trying to make it right" and with that Draco and Hermione were finished simmutansly and so Snape let them leave early along with everyone else and the best part was no one had points taken away so they were all happy. Blaise Zabini became close to Hermione but noticed that she clinged to Draco more then him. As the time went by Hermione felt that Blaise was asking too much of her like on this night inparticluar then the others. The other slytherins missed (yes they missed ) Pansy so much but couldn't say anything to Draco about because he'd go all psycho. As Pansy and Hermione were getting used to their new living arrangements Hermione began to realize that now she could no longer talk to Harry and Ron anymore and with that her heart began to sank as she reminisced about all that they'd been through together. She thought back to first year and how they worked together to bet he who must not be named and second year where they had to work together to figure out the case of the chamber of secrets, third year where they had to save buckbeet also help Sirus black to escape, fourth year when the triwizard tournament came to Hogwarts and she had to convince Harry and Ron that Victor Krum was a good guy and finally last year when Sirus died they were all together to help get through it. She started to weep in the comfort of the prefects dorm when Draco walked in and came to her side an held her in his arms til she got better. Unaware of the situation Hermione told him everything then he held closely in his wannabe muscles and helped Hermione to her room. Once there Draco decided it was time to talk and work everything out from them to her other friends( Harry and Ron) to her family so Draco made his move.

"Hermione I think its time that we talk"

" There's nothing to talk about Draco so why are you doing all this if you remember I am not your girlfriend no longer and the only reason I'm in Slytherin is because of who my parents are."

" I know you don't mean that look I don't care if you talk to Harry and Ron just try and become who you really are your now Hermione Lizzie DeBeor your no longer Hermione Granger the bookworm you have to find out who you are just like I had to"

" So Draco who are you then if your not Draco Lucius Malfoy stuck up rich boy who your parents give you everything you ever wanted"

" No I am Draco Lucius Malfoy and I am bisexual you see I came out at the start of summer to everyone that's why I called it off I didn't want Harry to find out nor Ron because they'd never stop its just as much about you as its me so don't feel bad for yourself when you did nothing wrong love"

" So Draco thax I appreciate that but I don't need you all the time and I think there's another reason why you used me the way you did answer me the only question I have then you can leave or whatever deal"

" Deal ask away"

" The only reason you called it off with us really because you have or had a crush on Harry or Ron? Answer me honestly plez."

" Yea that's part of it the other part is because I don't trust myself around you. So you know its Harry who I like"

" Draco just so you know you never should be tempted by me and also Harry's gonna kill me but he came out at the end of summer he's gay I don't care if you and him dated I care about you just as much as I care about Harry and Ron"

" That's nice and all but you don't know what your getting into so while the opportunities are here Hermione will you go out with me again?"

" I will answer you tomorrow I need to get use to every Slytherin in the house before going doing something that'll have them killing me in my sleep do you understand and don't go asking Harry before I say my answer ok"

" I won't and I understand take as much time as you need good night Hermione" and with that Draco gave her a good night kiss on the cheek and left until Hermione said " Draco plez stay here with me I am so afraid to be here alone plez"

So with that they slept in her room til morning.


	4. the day begins with surprise

Chapter four the day begins with a surprise

Disclaimer I own nothing its all JK Rowling's material

When they awoke they found they where in others arms and without hesitation they got up. Hermione who was oblivious to the night before began again to weep quietly so that Draco wouldn't notice but he did.

" Hermione just so you know nothing happened last night you asked me to stay with you so I did and we fell asleep together on your bed, but I promise you on my boyfriend's life that nothing happened."

" Are you sure and who may I ask are you dating at the moment when you just asked me out last night can you plez tell me or not."

" I going out with Harry in secret ok okay now answer me my question will you go out with me?"

" Yes on the condition that you and Harry stop seeing each other and the rest of the Slytherins stop harassing me an you keep them from doing so."

" Fine but what if Harry don't want to break it off then what we have a threesome or no that's too much just for a little straight girl to have a gay guy and a bi guy in bed with her."

" If Harry says no we can have a threesome if he's ok with it that's the deal anymore questions"

"No but thax I'll talk to the Slytherins now just go to class and I'll be there in a sec."

With that their long day had started. First they had double potions with Snape who was more then glad to make Hermione be the guinea pig for the lesson on truth potions which she hated because Snape never torments a student from his own house so this was different.

" Mrs. Granger to start who are your parents?" Snape began to ask away the millions of questions on his mind to her

" My parents are Leonardo and Jen DeBeor sir"

"Are you the true heir of their true fortune?"

" Yes but they won't tell me how big it really is sir"

"Is it true that Mr. _Potter _and Mr. _Weasley _have in fact meet the Mr and Mrs. Debeor like they claim they have before you moved into my lovely house of Slytherin?"

" Yes but then they forbid me to hang out with Harry and Ron just because they aren't evil like I'm suppose to be and how they are."

" Mrs. Granger is it true that you like Harry?"

" No sir I like someone else"

"Well then be a doll an tell us who the mystery man is that you like?"

"Sir I like someone who has a close relation to you ok"

" So the guy you like is in Slytherin right?"  
" Yes he is in Slytherin as a matter of fact"

" Is it Blaise?"  
" NO not that freak show"  
"Is it Crabbe or Goyle?"  
"ARE you Mad man those are the ugliest guys in the universe"  
" Is it Pansy?"  
" NO I am not lesbian like some want of me by the way I thought I like a guy from Slytherin"  
"Fine is it Marcus Flint?"

"NO he's just down right gross and too scary for me k"  
" Is it Draco Malfoy?"

" Now you got I like the sexy blonde formally known as Draco oh shit I said that in front of him didn't I sir?"

" YES you did and I love it so what do you propose to do now ask him out or storm out of the class like a madwomen wannabe or do I force you to ask your hottie out?"  
" Sir I'll ask him out alone maybe where he isn't in my bed with me next time oh shit I hate you Snape you bastard and your truth potions damn you to hell."

"Well in that case fifty points from Gryffindor for well just because I'm mad"

By this hour Harry, and Ron along with everyone except Draco in class where ready to kill hermione so she ran like the wind to the Prefects dorm. They wanted her dead because she never was met to fall like this hard and in love with a Malfoy. As Harry was thinking why does she like him he is mine my secret love and infatuation. As Draco, Harry, and Ron made their way to the prefects dorm they noticed she had enchanted it so that no one could get in then Draco remember he was a prefect and could still get in hoping like everyone else that he wasn't too late and she hadn't committed suicide or something else. Once they were inside Hermione was once again weeping and crying until they guys made their way over to her then Hermione finally spoke "Harry why didn't you tell us that you and Draco were seeing each other because when he asked me out I couldn't say yes because of you"

"Herms I'm sorry I caused you and Drake pain but I love him we've been dating for a long time now and I didn't think you'd ever find out unless one of us told you which I had asked him to because neither of us wanted to hurt you."

"Wait you both like Malfoy and are both dating him wouldn't it be best if you all just didn't date so I don't throw up or hear stuff about _him(looking at Draco Malfoy)_ from both you and Harry my two best friends in the world"

"Ron look we are truly sorry we didn't tell you but Herms didn't tell us either its because we didn't want to hurt anyone ok" stated Harry praying they'd follow him

" Look Weasel Harry's right so why do you think I haven't been harassing you like usual because of Harry and Hermione I like them both and don't know what do to so if you could leave us alone and we can have a talk that none of us wanted but do need to have k"

With that Ron left only hoping to find out that his two best friends in the world would stop seeing Draco.

What to know what happens you'll have to wait until I get CHAPTER FIVE up sorry but don't worry it'll be up sooner then you think.


	5. the decision and meeting between old fri...

Chapter five: the decision and the meeting between old friends

Disclaimer I own nothing except for Tom Felton

After non-stop talking for two an a half hours Harry, Draco, and Hermione had came to their decision. Now the only problem was to tell Ron without him freaking out after all they are his best friends and they both fancy a Malfoy. What was the world coming to? Everyone was thinking at the same time. Hermione was the first to walk out of the prefects dorms followed by Harry and finally with Draco last.

"Ron we have reached a decision that we know you will like half heartily but so you know it's for everyone best interests including yours." stated Hermione to much of everyone's surprise she said it all calmly and thought long about it.

" So Ron do you want the good news or the bad news first?" asked Harry hoping Ron would say the bad news first so the good news could be truly good news to him

"I'll have the bad news and if it's not to much Harry I know I haven't been all that great to you since you came out to us a year ago but honestly you can do better then a Malfoy what made you like him anywaz?" Ron stopped talking to hear what they had to say

"Look R-R-Ron the good news is Harry and I will no longer be seeing each other in that way anymore but the bad news for you is Moine and I will see each other I know this sucks for you but it's for everyone's best interest because Harry as it turns out fancies someone else now but he won't say who it is, although I think he fancies Blaise if I'm wrong he'll say but I think we should head to the Great Hall now remember the professors said that there's an important announcement we all need to hear?" Draco stated in his superior but sorrow tone

"Fine so Harry who is he and lets head towards the Great Hall as friends" Ron faked his happiness but not his curiosity of Harry's new love

On their way to the Great Hall the four say two new students they never seen before the guy was 6'2, medium build, natural dark blue with evil green streaks in his hair, storm grey eyes, looked to be 16 years old, and they saw a girl with the same storm grey eyes as the guy, 5'10, natural blood red with orange streaks in her hair ( her hair came down to mid-back but was up in a bun so you couldn't tell), she had a small and petite body with all the right curves in all the right places.

" Doyle I need to go to the bathroom, stop acting like father ain't you gonna help me." whined the girl

" Sorry Phoebe it's just that tall blonde over there looks so familiar and he's with a girl who looks like that know it all pen pal of yours I think we should go talk to them and find out their names come on it'll only take a second." commented the guy

As the two agued , the four made their way over to the two

" Hi I'm Hermione Granger, these are my friends Harry the guy with the scar on his forehead, Ron the redhead can't miss it and my boyfriend Draco the tall blonde who's standing next to me."

Hi Hermione it's me Phoebe Jackson your pen pal from Texas and the guy in all black is my twin brother Doyle ." Phoebe said

"Oh so nice to finally meet the infamous Doyle Jackson. Tell me Doyle how's that love life of yours or do you not have one this week." Hermione said in her know it all tone while Phoebe was chuckling in the distance about it.

"Guys we need to get going now or else we're going to get in so much trouble. You know about the announcement the headmaster has been telling us about for a week. Phoebe so you know the bathroom is behind you now we have to go nice meeting you two see ya around." Draco said it with passion, spunk, and his usual evil smirk to top it all off.

Everyone said their goodbyes for now and the four headed to the Great Hall to which their amazement to find that they were an hour late, everyone was waiting on them, and Snape even looked disappointed at Draco even. As they went to take their seats with everyone glaring at them they ruined something so very important to all around. Hermione was brave enough to say how sorry they all were and how much they'll make it up to everyone.

"Now that everyone is here let me be the first to say how honoured I am to have two very special students transfer to our wonderful school form Texas so treat them the same way you treat each other. Before I introduce them you should know that they are elementals, if you look closely at they're hair you can tell what elements they hold. These students were born like this so don't hate them for it because you don't have elements within you but love them for it or it least like them as your friends. Also note that they are the grandchildren of Lord Voldemort so don't get on their bad side , the thing of is only one of the two take after Voldemort in his ways about society but not in everyway. So without further ado I give you Doyle and Phoebe Jackson." said Dumbledore

As his was saying all this everyone looked at him like he was a crazy old man who needs to leave , that was until Doyle and Phoebe walked in then they looked down on them for being so different from them someone from Hufflepuff even spitted at them as the two walked down to the front of the Great Hall, where McGonagall was standing in front of the infamous sorting hat.

"If Phoebe Jackson could please come up to be sorted into her house at these moment so we may have our feast soon, please sit down and put the hat on if you will."

So Phoebe did as she was told throughout it all she was thinking about how sexy Ron was and how much that couldn't be Moine because she looked hot and if she were gay like Doyle she'd date Moine then the next thing she heard was the hat shouting "Gryffindor" for her house so Phoebe went to sit by Harry who was checking out Doyle to much surprise.

"Doyle you next the same thing if you don't mind."

So Doyle sat down thinking how much Draco was still and asshole who he wanted to kill yet needed because he was his only friend so far, while thinking that the Harry guy looked totally hot and worth dating if he could, somewhere far back in his head he was thinking that he wished that his grandfather was here to see this moment then the hat shouted "Slytherin" so doyle went to sit next to Draco with everyone teachers included looking at him and Phoebe like the world has just ended.


End file.
